


YOU’RE GOING TO BE OKAY

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [11]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Dealing with recurring nightmares.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	YOU’RE GOING TO BE OKAY

Johnny woke up shaking in a cold sweat and felt like he couldn’t breathe. He sat up and held his head in his hand, trying to stop the spinning.

“Babe,” Amanda was startled awake, “what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

Something in his voice made her open her eyes and put her hand on his back. “You’re shaking!” She sat up and put her arm around his shoulders. “It happened again, didn’t it?”

“I’m fine, go back–” He tried again, as he kept pulling at his shirt collar.

“–yes, you **are** okay.” She kissed his temple, “you **are** going to be just fine, because it was **_just_** a nightmare.” Amanda started lightly brushing her fingers through his hair. “You were just a kid and it wasn’t your fault.” She could hear his breathing start to calm down as her hand followed his hairline down his neck. She kissed behind his ear and softly whispered, _“I’m here, waiting for you to come back to me, and I’m not going anywhere until you do.”_

A few moments later, Johnny’s hands dropped and his breathing was even and steady when he turned to look her in the eye, completely speechless. He leaned her back on her pillow and all he could ask was, “Why?”

With her hands on either side of his face, her thumbs wiping the tears from his eyes, she simply said, “because I love you.”

He still didn't believe he deserved it, but he didn't say anything, he just kissed her long and slow, as new tears threatened to break. Then he laid his head on her chest and fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat and the soothing rhythm of her fingers in his hair.


End file.
